Our True Identity
by faith for eternity
Summary: An epic crossover between Suite Life on Deck and Percy Jackson! Includes Bailey, Cody, Woody, Zack, and the rest of the gang, who meet Percy, Annabeth, and other campers. Cody, Bailey and their friends discover their identities...
1. Chapter 1

**THE TRUTH ABOUT US**

**Author's note: I DO NOT own these characters. All rights go to Disney and Rick Riordan. Please be kind, this is my first try at fanfics.**

Percy's POV

"We need mortals," those 3 words changed my life. That was when Chiron told me we needed more mortals with The Sight. Apparently, mortals would help us win the giant war. And somehow, (don't ask me why) he knew that there were several demigods and mortals with The Sight on a cruise ship. All teenagers, all my age. My new mission was to befriend them, reveal myself, keep them safe, and try to recruit them for our cause. I let this all sink in. Then Chiron spoke again "I will allow you time to pack and prepare for the ship. You will be flown tomorrow."

"Yes, Chiron. Is Annabeth going to?"

"Yes. I will allow her to go with you. Once you leave this room, please speak with her."

"Of course. What time is our flight?"

"6:00 in the morning."

"I better go pack then. Bye,"

"Goodbye."

I excused myself and went to Annabeth's cabin. I briefly explained to her what Chiron told me. She was happy that we where going on a mission, and was excited to go on a cruise ship. Then, I went to my cabin, packed everything I needed, and fell into a deep sleep.

A day later, I found myself about to walk onto the gangplank of the cruise ship, the S.S. Tipton. I glanced nervously at Annabeth, who said, "Do you think this is going to be easy, or hard?"

"I don't know," I said carefully "I mean, how hard can this be?" I tried to hide how nervous I was before taking a deep breath and stepping cautiously onto the gangplank.

**Author's note: Sorry this first chapter is so short. My brain is not working properly today. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/N: Please review! Tell me whether you like this or not! Oh, and for my stories, I am going to let reviewers vote whether they want me to use Cassie (from SprouseGoose's stories) or Maya as Zack's significant other. Don't worry; I will introduce whoever wins the vote later in the plot.

No one's POV

Brrrrrring! Brrrrrrring! Cody's alarm clock went off noisily, and roused him from an otherwise peaceful sleep.

"Mmmm," he mumbled, slowly getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom.

After he washed his face, brushed his hair, and brushed teeth, he met Bailey for breakfast.

"Hey Bails," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Cody," she replied, pulling him into a longer, more passionate kiss.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!' After quickly eating a hearty breakfast, the gang walked down to the classroom and waited for classes to begin. While they were doing that, they noticed two new students. Cody, Bailey, Woody, Addison, Marcus, and Zack went over to them. One of the teenagers, a boy, had black hair with green eyes, and a distinct face. The other was a girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes.

Cody decided to introduce himself first

"Hi, I'm Cody. This is my girlfriend Bailey, my twin brother, Zack, my friend, Woody, Addison, and Marcus." Each gave a small wave when named, and the other two teenagers looked on. Then the boy introduced himself and his friends.

"Hi, I'm Percy and this is my girlfriend, Annabeth." All of them shook hands and smiled. Then Tut came in and started class. She talked about geography, math, and history. The 3 hours went by slowly.

After class, they all walked out to the skydeck to get to know their new friends better. Percy and Annabeth were amazed to see the hot tub and smoothie bar only a floor away from their classroom.

"Wow! It's so cool that school is on a cruise ship!" Exclaimed an excited Percy.

"Yep. Zack took to it immediately, but it took a little longer for me to adjust," Replied a chuckling Cody.

"I can definitely see that," Returned Annabeth, grinning.

"I'll be-" Just then, a towering cyclone broke through the ship, making timber and shards of glass fly everywhere.

"I SMELL DEMIGODS!" It roared menacingly. For Cody, Bailey, and their friends, death seemed inevitable…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N; Sorry I haven't updated in so long…..reallly busy. From here on out, I will try to post a chapter a day. R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NO!

_We're gonna die, _Thought Cody. Then, suddenly, Annabeth pulled out a knife a Percy a pen. He uncapped the pen, and it turned into a shining sword. Both charged at the cyclone, running their blades through it. The cyclone roared in agony, with gold blood dripping from its body. It attempted to crush Percy, but he dodged and cut the hand of the cyclone with his blade. Then Annabeth attacked it from behind, taking the hulky cyclone by surprise. It roared, then quickly evaporated into a golden dust, which was carried across the ocean by a swift breeze.

Cody, Bailey, Zack, Marcus, Woody, and Addison, all stared in surprise, their mouths in perfect O s. None of them could believe that was happening. And were _demigods_?

Finally, Annabeth spoke up; "Look, I know this is surprising, but we'll explain as soon as we get to my cabin. Let's go."

Cody got out of his shock first. He started moving, and got the others to follow. "Come on, Annabeth's right. Let's head to her cabin."

They all walked slowly to Annabeth's cabin, still trying to wrap their minds around what just happened.

Once they had all sat down, Percy spoke "Ok, who wants to ask the first question?"

There was a brief moment of silence, until Bailey said "W-w-what was that thing that tried to kill us?"

"That…was a cyclone. Now, this might be a…surprise, but you all are either demigods or have The Sight."

This time, Woody took initiative. "What are demigods?"

"They have one parent who is a god, and one who is a mortal, or human," Replied Annabeth coolly.

"Also, your parent may 'claim' you soon. They will send a symbol representing them." Added Percy.

"Then that has to mean…that Greek mythology is true," Said Cody very slowly.

"Exactly. It may be hard to believe, but it is true. And I don't think you can deny after that cyclone showing up," Returned Percy.

Just then, a hologram started floating over Cody and Zack's heads…. A glowing green trident.

A/N: I am also holding a vote for which god should be Bailey's, and Zack's significant other's parents. I'm debating whether Addison, Woody, and Marcus should be demigods too or mortals with the sight. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Disclaimer: I don't think anyone on owns a TV show.

A/N: No reviews? _After _I start updating once a day? Hmmm….

Percy and Annabeth's mouths dropped. What happened? How could this be possible? Did Poseidon break the pact _again_?

Zack and Cody were staring at them, trying to figure out what surprised them so much. Finally, they noticed it was a hologram above their heads…. the trident.

Immediately, Cody figured it out and said, "How is this true? We _can't _be demigods."

"It has to be…. if Poseidon claimed you, he's your father, it's certain," Answered Annabeth, sighing.

"The only thing is…. They're demigods, but how come no monsters have hunted them down before? Most demigods die by the age of 13 if they don't find Camp Half-Blood. This is really strange," Replied Percy.

"Huh? Camp Half-Blood? What's that? And are we demigods too?" Asked Addison.

"If you are a demigod, your parent will probably claim you very soon," Returned Percy, rising from his seat and starting to pace around the room, tracing and re-tracing his steps.

"And Camp Half-Blood is a camp where demigods can stay and be safe, train, and meet other people like themselves. I went there since I was 7 and Percy has gone there every summer since he was 12. If you don't find it, you most likely die. I haven't heard of one demigod that has survived. Monsters, like the Cyclops we killed, usually find them and eat them. And we can think of no plausible explanation for monsters not to find you until now," Added Annabeth quickly.

"So, everyone of us here is most likely a child of a god? Wow," Bailey said.

"Cool! Then I can be a real superhero, just like the comic books I read!" Exclaimed Woody.

"But then you also have to fight them off and possibly get killed, and you're not exactly the athletic type," Cody pointed out.

"Hey! Hurtful!"

"Sorry Woody, it's just I'm having trouble believing this. I know it's true, but it seems so…unrealistic." Apologized Cody.

"That is very true," Rumbled a deep voice.

"Dad! You're here!" Exclaimed Percy.

"Hello Percy," Poseidon greeted his son.

"I believe I have some explaining to do to Zack and Cody." Turning to them, he said, "I am related to you, but not in the way you think…"

A/N: Cliffie! I might post another chapter today, if I get ahead enough and get reviews. SO, find out how Poseidon is related to Zack and Cody in the next chappie!

-Caileylover


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry to people who thought this is a new chappie…Anyway, I promise (on my life) I will post a chapter tomorrow. I have been SUPER BUSY, plus this scam called MAC defender tried to scam me, and told me my comp had a virus, so I was kind of afraid to go on my comp for a while…but I'm back! Plus, I totally CREAMED MAC defender!


	6. Chapter 6

"….I am your grandfather," Finished Poseidon. Percy and Annabeth's mouths dropped open…again.

"Grandfather?" Exclaimed Cody and Zack, their eyes as round as XL dinner plates.

"Yes, Grandfather. Your dad is my son," Sighed Poseidon.

"Wow…This is a day of many revelations…"

Nobody spoke. Needless to say, everyone was way too surprised to think, let alone speak. It was as if the whole room had frozen, like a movie on pause. Their minds were blank, uncomprehending. Then the bubble popped. Poseidon disappeared. They all heard the sound of the door opening, and Mr. Moseby walked in. "What happened to the Skydeck? This is too elaborate to be one of Zack's pranks. Does anyone know?"

Cody hemmed and hawed "Uhhh… No Mr. Moseby… W-w-we don't know anything, do we?" He said, turning to face his friends. Everyone just nodded, still speechless.

"Oh well, then I'll just be leaving."

Poseidon then reappeared.

"Sorry about that, everyone. I didn't want to be seen." Everyone murmured their forgiveness, recovering from their brief state of shock. "So…do you want to know anything else? I figure we should get this over with,"

"Ummm…..," said the group in unison.

"Awkward!" Said London in a sing-songy voice, taking out a file to buff her nails. Everyone just stared, then burst out laughing at the same time.

Then Zack spoke up, "So, does dad know you're his dad?"

"Yes, he was planning to tell you, but I decided to do it myself, just in case you didn't believe him," Replied Poseidon, smiling in a sad sort of way. Just then, the ship's horn blew two times, signaling there was only 5 minutes before curfew. Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

After getting in bed, everyone reflected on the day and wondered what tomorrow would bring. They didn't know anything for sure except for the fact that it would be another day full of surprises.

A/N: SO BUSY! I hate crazy schedules! **Sigh**…well, here's your chappie. And I WILL be posting a chapter a day, except for maybe the weekends. Definitely the weekdays, though. Btw, moonlight mermaid, I promised a chapter yesterday, not last month….


	7. AN

Sorry to y'all who thought this is a new chapter. Sad to say, I will only be updating every other day (except weekends, on which I probably will now update at all), unless I get 10 reviews. Just 10. So, 'bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

_Where am I?_ Thought Bailey, getting of the ground to examine her surroundings. One second she was asleep in bed, and the next she was in some strange, unknown place.

"Oh, great, what now? Is some completely unknown person gonna walk up to me?" And lo and behold, some person- or creature- did walk up to her. He had like a human upper body and a horse-like lower body-a centaur.

"Greetings, Bailey. My name is Chiron. I am from Camp-Half Blood. If you haven't heard of it yet, it is where Percy and Annabeth live. I came into your dreams to introduce myself- and give you a mission to pass onto Percy and Annabeth. You, Percy, Annabeth, and your friends will go on this mission. Since my time is almost over in you dream, let me give you your prophecy…."

A/N Sorry for not updating soon, really discouraged from the lack of reviews. And sorry for the short chapter, my computer is about to shut down from the low battery.


End file.
